Kakariko Village
Kakariko Village is a town that is common in many games of ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. It's geographical and historical situation seems to change in each game, and so many fans assert that these villages are not the same, but merely share the same name. First appearing in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, it has since reappeared in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures, and The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. It may have been inspired by various towns in Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, and in turn may have served as the inspiration for such future towns of the series - Mabe Village, Clock Town, Lynna City, Horon Village, Windfall Island, Hyrule Town, and various minor villages (i.e. Symmetry City). A Link to the Past .]] In A Link to the Past, Link first visits Kakariko Village, which is west of Hyrule Castle, north of the Desert of Mystery, south of the Lost Woods, and southwest of Death Mountain Foothills, on the advice of the monk working at the Sanctuary. Hoping to meet with reputed sage Sahasrahla, Link can incquire about the local celebrity throughout the village, though guards are stationed all around (or in the vicinity) to capture Link, accused of abducting Princess Zelda. Sahasrahla's presumed wife, however, informs Link that the wise elder has left for the region around Eastern Palace. Exploring the village anyways is still profitable; many side quests are tied into the village. Later in the game, Link takes the Book of Mudora from the library to the south, though Link is not required to return to the village after clearing the Desert Palace until much later in the game - before Misery Mire. This is because Link must awaken the bird trapped within the weather vane in the village by playing the Flute (which is given to him by the son of a villager in the Haunted Grove section of the Dark World). Once this bird is awakened, Link can use the Flute to warp about the Light World. As stated before, Kakariko Village is south of Lost Woods, which is notorious for the thieves who reside there, and so it's not surprising that one thief, Blind, had a permanent residence in the village. By the time Link sees it, it has been abandoned, though treasures can still be found within. Blind turns out to be boss of the fourth Dark World dungeon, Blind's Hideout. The Dark World equivalent of Kakariko Village is the Village of Outcasts, overrun with thieves, gambling establishments, and Moblins. The weather vane has been replaced by a demon statue, and several trees now talk. Ocarina of Time Kakariko Village of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time is radically different from the village of A Link to the Past. Now located directly at the foot of the Death Mountain Foothills, quite distant from the Lost Woods and the Haunted Wasteland (the OoT equivalent of the Desert of Mystery), Kakariko Village seems to have been founded recently. Villagers there recall that Impa, Zelda's nursemaid, opened the formerly Sheikah-exclusive village to the poor commoners of Hyrule (presumably not rich enough to live in the Market outside Hyrule Castle). Dominating the landscape is a windmill, which is used to draw water up from the Well of Three Features (Dark! Narrow! Scary!), the source of water for the villagers. Sheikah legend has it that Impa sealed a great evil in the Bottom of the Well. Later, when Link learns the Song of Storms as an adult, playing it can overwork the windmill, making it draw up all the water, and in effect drying up the well. This opens it up for exploration as a child to find the Lens of Truth. (Other local legend has it that a wise man with an eye that could see the truth lived where the well is located now.) In Link's adulthood, the great evil imprisoned in the Well of Three Features escapes, setting fire to the village (fortunately, it was extinguished by rain) and beating Link and Sheik considerably before retreating into the Shadow Temple, the entrance to which is found in the Graveyard adjoined to the village. Impa then goes off to imprison the great evil again, but she fails, in so doing becoming the Sage of the Shadow Temple. Link must rescue her by defeating this great evil, which turns out to be an invisible "Phantom Shadow Beast", Bongo Bongo. Link uses the Lens of Truth to see the monster and slash its vulnerable eye. During the seven-year period of turmoil in Hyrule between Link's drawing of the Master Sword and his awakening, many residents of the Market fled to the village to escape persecution. Although not in the game itself, the ReDead trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee states that no residents of the Market died. Talon, the previous proprietor of Lon Lon Ranch, also runs off to Kakariko Village when Ingo kicks him out. Four Swords Adventures In The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures, the village was overrun by thieves, and the four Links were required to capture them in order to advance north of the city to a place where they could summon rain, thus quelling the fire started by arsonist Shadow Link. This time, Kakariko Village had no prominent features, but was a collection of houses with few residents within. A stream outside the city led the Links to fight a Big Dark Stalfos, and in so doing recover the Green Royal Jewel. The numerous thieves in the city is obviously a nod to A Link to the Past's Village of Outcasts, and the Cucco population in the village may relate to the Cucco-tracking challenge in the Ocarina of Time rendering of Kakariko Village. We may also attribute the excessive thief problem to the village's new location - directly within the Lost Woods. Some fans have suggested the Lost Woods merely expanded in support of the "One Village Theory". A similar retraction of the woods, or placing OoT on the timeline before FSA, may account for the distance between Kakariko Village and the Lost Woods in OoT. ''Twilight Princess'' .]] '''Kakariko Village' was vastly different in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. The town, instead of being built on a flat surface, was built on a cliff on the side of Death Mountain. There were several small houses, shops, a hotel, and a few springs located throughout the village. It also had a small Graveyard behind it. It was a small but tranquil village in the Eldin Province under the leadership of its local shaman Renado. This would all come to change, however, when Kakariko was blanketed beneath the evil veil of Twilight. During this time, the majority of its inhabitants were killed by the Shadow Beasts. Fortunately, Link and Midna would revive the Light Spirit Eldin and release the Twilight's grasp on Kakariko Village, saving the remaining townsfolk from destruction. Although the village was saved, it was still utterly devastated (partly through Link's own actions). After Link defeated Fyrus and recovered the second Fused Shadow, the Gorons from nearby Death Mountain, the Youths from Ordon Village, and the remaining villagers helped rebuild Kakariko Village. It should be noted that the Hidden Village further north has signs that read "Welcome to Old Kakariko. On a further note, it should also be noted that the actual only inhabitants in the village are Renado, his daughter Luda, Barnes, and to a lesser extent, the Gorons. The rest of the inhabitants are from Ordon Village, where Link, Ilia, and the rest of the kids lived. They were in Kakariko village because some creatures (Possibly Shadow Beasts or Goblins) kidnapped them and brought them to the village as prisoners. External links *Kakariko Village sheet music (and others) Category:Locations